Dying Hearts
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Will be slight AU-ish. Mikaela and the rest of the family died, leaving Yuichiro and his sister, Yuka, to pick up the pieces and carry on with their lives, but Yu has other plans. He wants to kill the bloodsuckers. Especially the one named Ferid. But what they don't know is that Ferid has a secret weapon, and that is none other than Mika. What will happen?


**Dying Hearts**

 **A/N:** This is a story that will be an OOC kinda story. Maybe it will be a bit AU, but I hope you all like it.

 **Chapter One**

I ran down the streets of Sanguinem, towards the little wooden house that our 'family' lived in. It was late, ten maybe, and I had just come running from Lord Ferid's lavish palace. What I had seen there made my skin crawl. When I reached our house, it was dark except for the dim, glowing light of a candle. I quietly opened the door, trying not to make it creak loudly and stepped inside. There, my brother Yu, his bright green eyes looked up at me as he closed the book he was reading at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my face as I walked over and sat down across the table from him. "You're really pale." I just looked at him. Could I really tell him what I saw? If I did, I would know that he would fly into a rage, especially if it had to do with his best friend.

"N-nothing...just ran into a couple blood suckers.." I said quietly, adverting my gaze away from him. I heard Yu stand up and walk around the table and sat next to me on the bench. He lifted my chin up until he could look into my green eyes, searching.

"I don't believe you, Yuka. What is the matter?" he asked me softly. He looked at me sincerely and I felt the tears running down my face. "I-it's Mika..." I whispered. I was going to explain to him what I saw, but the door opened again and a blond hair boy walked in. We looked over at him as he walked over to the table. His blue eyes looked at Yu, then looked at me and I could see the sadness in them, but it quickly went away and he smiled as he sat down. I could see the bite marks on his neck and the dry blood around the two small holes. I saw him pull out a folded piece of paper and a gun and placed it on the table.

"We're going to escape tonight." Mika said as he unfolded the paper. It was a map of Sanguinem. "I stole it and we can exit right through there." he said, pointing to a spot on the map. I looked at both the boys. Were they serious? No one had escaped this place. No one. I watched them. Mika was excited because that would mean we'd be free and he would be free from Lord Ferid. We wouldn't be the vampire's cattle, but there was still one problem.

"What happens when we turn 13?" I asked. Yu and Mika looked at me and thought about it for a second. "Well, Yu and I are 12, so when we get out of here, we have a year and can find a cure." I bit my lip in worry and Mika smiled at me. "Don't worry, Yuka, we're family and we are strong together, right?" I slowly nodded. "Great! We need to go wake the others up and we can quietly leave." I turned and started climbing up the ladder into the loft where the others slept. I had this bad feeling, but looking at Yu and Mika, they were sure that this was going to work.

I woke up Akane and told her quietly the plan and she helped me get the other little ones up. Half and hour later, we were quietly running through the streets, then the sewers, dodging from the vampires who were patrolling the streets. What seemed like forever, Mika pointed to the ladder indicating to us that we needed to climb it. He climbed up first, followed by Yu. When Mika gave us the coast is clear sign, Akane and I helped the little ones up the ladder, then she climbed it and I was last.

Once I climbed through the hole, I looked around and noticed that we were in the grand hall. Yu pointed across the large hall. "Look, there's the exit!" Mika and Yu took one more quick look around to make sure we were all safe and we walked towards the exit. But, as soon as we reached the middle, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the right of us. We all froze. We all inched close behind Yu and Mika.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice that made my blood turn cold. We all turned toward the sound and saw the tall, slender male with long, silver hair that was tied back in a pony-tale with a red ribbon. As he reached the bottom step, he looked over at the group of children trembling behind the two older boys. He spotted Mika and tisked at them. "I have been waiting for you." Ferid said to them, but his red eyes were looking right at Mika and he had a grin on his face. "Do you really think I would have the map just laying around for my precious little lamb to find?" Ferid reached out and stroked Mika's face, tenderly. Yu slapped his hand away.

"Don't you ever touch him again, you blood-sucker." he spat. Ferid smirked widely. "Well, well, well. We have a feisty one. You must be Yu. Mika talks about you a lot." Yu glared at him, then I watched Ferid's eyes scan over the rest of the children, then stopped at me. "You, I think I could smell you earlier." I shook my head quickly in fear and could feel Mika's surprised look as he looked at me. Ferid grinned. "Well, we have a small problem. Do you really think I would just let you all leave?" he laughed as he once again looked at the childrens faces. "That's the look I love!" he said gleefully. "That expression on a human's face the instant hope turns into despair. _That_ is why I can't stop playing this little game."

Yu turned around to me and mouthed the words to run towards the exit. As soon as we started running Yu and Mika started attacking Ferid. As I looked back, he had a playful smile on his lips. "I wonder what your voices will sound like when you scream." he said, then disappeared, appearing right in front of us. Next thing I knew I was seeing the blood fly through the air as one child fell to the ground. I stood frozen on the spot as I heard the other children screaming as they scattered and ran. I head the sound of a gun shot, Ferid dodged it and killed another family member. Soon, it was just Akane, Mika, Yu and I standing with Ferid in the middle, arms crossed, across his chest.

"Didn't I tell you? I want to see your faces twist in despair." He then yawned. "We should end the fun now." Yu started to attack Ferid again, and Akane and I ran, but we didn't get far for Ferid appeared right in front of us and moved so fast we couldn't respond. Seconds later, I felt the warm liquid and saw Akane fall to the floor. No, no, no! It kept running through my mind. I heard my brother and Mika scream at me, telling me to run again, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Yu, take your sister and go!" Mika said. "I'll catch up." Mika then attacked Ferid, but Ferid held him by the neck. He smiled wickedly and punctured Mika's chest. I could hear screaming and I realized that it was me who was screaming. Mika raised the gun one last time to fire a kill shot at Ferid, but Ferid amputated his arm. "You bastard!" Yu screamed as he quickly grabbed the gun and fired it at Ferid. The bullet hit him in the head and Ferid dropped to the ground, dropping Mika in the process. We rushed over to Mika and pulled him towards the exit.

"Just go you two..." Mika spat out as he grabbed at his chest. I shook my head, tears running down my face. "N-no..we need you...you're our family!" Yu stood up as he heard sounds of many feet running up the stairs and soon there were many hooded vampires. Mika looked at us again and smiled. "Go! We will always be family." I didn't move. I couldn't leave him behind. "Yuka! Go now! Yu, get her out of here!" I felt Yu pulling on my arm and pulling me away from Mika as we ran.


End file.
